


I love her, I love her not

by Madst22



Category: xmen first class
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madst22/pseuds/Madst22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new girl arrives Alex has to choose wether to make a move or move aside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rude awakening

Perfect, it was large and too powerful for you. I scrambled over the electric dense with ease and made my way inside the entanglement of power panels. Those guys would sure get electrocuted before they could find me they would get burnt or or worse, but it wouldn't kill them right? I crouched behind a panel and exhaled thinking I had lost them. Suddenly I heard a loud creaking noise coming from behind me, I slowly turned around and I was hit in the shoulder with a large metal beam. I inhaled and gasped in pain, I couldn't Let them hear me in pain. “Erik! We need her alive ok alive and we need to bring her back, alive.”  
The man who I assumed to be Erik followed up the smart remark nonchalantly. “Charles why can't we just stick with the ones we have?” I could hear chuckling and maybe some punching playfully. “Kid just some out here so we don't have to tear this place apart.” He began to walk towards the fence and you glanced still watching him out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to be sizing up the large structure.  
“Why should I come with you” I added defiantly, maybe a bit too defensively. “Because no matter what you try to say no one will believe you.” You added trying to backup your claim so that they would leave you alone. The second man who I believe to be Charles stepped forward towards the fence and put his fingers to his temple. Rylee you need to listen to us, we truly do want to help you and we will if you just let us and if you come with us. I blinked and took a step backwards against a solid metal wall. What was that? Was he in my head or what else could it be? Yes Rylee I am in your head and I'm trying to help you, come with us or Erik might tear this place to the ground.  
I hastily nodded and headed towards my side of the fence. I hopped over and ran over to where the young men were standing. I assumed that since the one man could talk to me he would also talk to the other man , Erik whose powers I hadn't seen yet We began to walk to their car and they opened the door for me. It had been a long time since I had optionally been in a car with other people who wanted me in the car also. We drove until we had reached the middle of a large field which was draped in the dark of the pure black sky. “Wait how could you talk to me earlier, you know in my head.” Erik laughed and shut off the car. That's not all I can do. “Can we stop at least until you explain why I'm even in a car with you strangers.” You added jokingly.  
Suddenly out of the blue I saw a helicopter beginning to land in the large field. Wing blew around in my face and the dirt around my feet was getting your sandals filled with dirt. The helicopter finally landed and the blades came to a slow whirl. Charles helped me into the plane and you were greeted with a strange site. Their was only one seat open and it was next to an attractive blond in a hoodie. I sat down and strapped into the seat against the wall. The helicopter whirred to life and the professor began to shout so that we could still hear him. “Rylee meet everyone, everyone meet Ryle.” Everyone waved or said hi or something.  
The helicopter rocked and I nervously grasped the cushion of my seat. I bit my lip until I could taste the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I could see Hank darting a foul expression at the guy by me. “The guy next to me leaned over and shook my hand. “Alex” he practically shouted.”Alex summers um nice to meet you” he must have seen the nervousness in my expression. “First time flying or something?” I nodded but suddenly the helicopter seemed to level out. I began to calm down and I could almost feel myself flying the helicopter, the controls in my cold dry hands. Suddenly the helicopter jumped and hank was standing in front of us. “Hank what are you doing get back in there and fly the f’in helicopter”. Hank nodded at the controllers and everyone looked inside the cockpit where the controls are moving themselves.  
Suddenly I unclenched my hands and fell the plane start to drop. Hank flew to the cockpit and pulled on the controls until the plane was finally level. I realized what had happened and my face turned as red as one of the girl's hair was riding with us in the helicopter. Actually the hair isn't what I noticed first. Her skin was a deep blue color and it was semi covered in some kind of scales. But I think I just imagined it because for the rest of the flight all I saw was a blond girl their in the seat. For the rest of the flight Alex seemed to ignore you and occasionally give an overall dirty expression to everyone. When we finally started to land I could see only trees in the dark but for some reason I could hear nothing. The metal door clanked down and we all filed onto the landing pad. After multiple flights of stairs going down luckily we were met with a sign. A sign for the CIA was staring you in the face and then I got scared.  
“What.” I exclaimed, everyone turned around waiting for me to continue. “ I didn't spend my whole life running to get turned in to the government, what's going on”. The response you got was everyone beckoning me inside and lots of mumbled it's complicated and later. You walked through the the doorway which was being held open by a guy you hadn't yet met on the plane, he was there but hadn't said anything. We walked inside and I was met with a disgusting discovery. Their dead bodies everywhere and the floor was covered in shards of glass. Detectives were all over the scene as we stepped careful the around the gruesome crime scene is front of us. Everyone began to grab bags and were packing things.  
I of course had nothing so I sat against the wall awkwardly and soon I realized I wasn't alone in the long corridor. “Sean” the boy who had held the dorm added as he shook my hand. He pointed at the bustle of people from the helicopter and continued to talk to me. “My friends call me banshee though”. He put his hand on your shoulder and led you back out to the helicopter and set his stuff down behind him. You were about to follow him out when he stopped you and you could see the expression of sadness on his face. “We I mean me and my friends need some time, we um lost a friend and we need a little time”. He walked out leaving me alone in the large helicopter. I sighed and finally relaxed enough to exhale which was definitely the first time this has happened in a while. Suddenly Hank seemed to spring out of the cockpit at you. Realistically what really happened is that he just stood up normally and surprised me who's kind of clumsy. I gasped tripping backwards onto the cold hard metal flooring. I groaned and Hank helped me up obviously blushing from making a kid trip on her first day with these lunatic strangers.  
Well at least that's what I was thinking about when I hit the ground and saw Alex smirking as he sat down in his seat. Suddenly i was aware of Charles talking to me in my mind as Hank began talking to Alex about some Shaw guy. This is a warning Rylee, Alex was in solitary confinement for a long while so don't expect lots of cheery social interaction with him. I internally agreed and was then very alert of the fact I had been standing in the middle of the helicopter nodding to myself while Hank chuckled. “I see Charles has something to tell you”. Alex smirked as Hank continued joking about my weird confrontation wit charles’s mind. “Is there something you'd like to share with the class rylee”. Alex then began to arm wrestle with Hank and it then turned into a full on brawl like brothers would have with each other.  
The only brawls I had seen had been drunken bar fights that had been fought over stupid things or girls. I just then realized how tired I was, I hadn't slept in probably a few days since the bar on Main Street closed and Claire was nowhere to be found. I drifted asleep to the muffled noises of shuffling feet and conversations I couldn't make out through the the fog of sleep. Suddenly I awoke to a dark night sky and mostly everyone was asleep, well mostly because Alex and Sean were awake and having a conversation. I listened carefully but made sure they didn't notice I was awake. “It's my fault ok, otherwise he would be fine and we might still have him on our side”. I heard one of them say, it sounded like Alex because of the deep dark avoid me on purpose kind of tone. “He liked her and she was willing to pick shaw, and shaw’s a dick”.  
I heard laughing but it seemed drowned by the sound of the helicopter whirring to a stop as I assumed we were finally landing. I stretched and looked around the compartment to see who else was wake. Charles, Alex, Sean, and I were the only ones awake, well counting Hank who was landing the helicopter. Some blue girl was sitting across from me so I let out kind of a half Gasp half scream because, well she was blue! Then I remembered the girl I had seen erlier. Charles chuckled and poked her. “Raven you let your guard down and you um you yeah wake up”. She stretched and elbowed Charles in the stomach as she let out a noticeable Sh** at being blue in front me or maybe everyone. “Raven show her what you can you”. She shrugged groaned and suddenly her skin flickered and she looked like Charles, did that mean she had a, never mind. “Yes rylee she does” I laughed at Charles honestly honest remark.  
Finally the copter landed and Erik pulled the door open the reveal a perfectly green grassy yard with nicely pruned trees. “Fu** this is nicer then any yard I've ever been in”. I said as I turned around revealing the actual house, actually that is and understatement it's actually more of a mansion. “Fu**”. I gasped looking at the huge house which looked to have at least a hundred ornate Windows around the entire place. Quite a mouth you have their Rylee, I assumed that a girl like you would be well more sophisticated if you know what I mean. Well I learned from the best if you know what I mean, my dad used to swear so much that I thought me name was fu**. I could hear Charles laughing in my head. I turned and saw everyone else starting to walk towards the house so I jogged over to them in order to keep up. I could see Alex sneaking glances at me out of the corner or my eye so I pretended not to notice because what if he was looking at me because he didn't like me?  
As we went inside everyone was led to their own room which even had clothes in the closet which I was glad of because I only had what I was wearing. Everything was well decorated and nicely set up in the way I would imagine a rich house to be because I had never been in one with the lights on


	2. My faults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex begins to see maybe other people could be affected by his actions

ALEX P.O.V.

When we got out of the helicopter I heard her happily swearing at how cool this place was and honestly I was really excited too. I just decided not to show it but apparently Sean did because he was jumping up and down and kept saying woah. I just hope he doesn't decide to start screaming because then I'm sure Rylee would probably just leave thinking we were all insane. I couldn't really tell what she could do except I could have sworn I saw her basically driving the helicopter but I wasn't sure. She is kind of attractive but it doesn't really matter because they're probably sending me back to prison if we win or lose. Well all I know is that we're not going to lose anyone else, one was enough and I would prefer we hadn't lost Darwin.  
That was my fault we had lost Darwin. I didn't have much time to dwell upon how much of a douchebag I am because I was interrupted by Sean bellowing in my ear and pulling me down a hallway. “We're roommates because my room was yellow and I didn't want it and you seemed cool with it even thought you weren't really paying attention”. He flung himself onto the red comforter in the yellow and only decorated room we were in at the moment. He had taken the only bed so I plopped onto the plaid couch. I found myself thinking about what I had said to Rylee earlier in the helicopter when she had first sat down. Was I really that rude because Hank had been giving me a pretty dirty look, but it doesn't really matter because she probably doesn't like me. But do I like her, I mean I don't really matter because she probably doesn't like me, right probably she doesn't?  
I craned my neck to look out the doorway just in time to see Rylee going into a bedroom two rooms down from us. Sean didn't seem to notice but honestly he didn't care I could guess. I stood up and began to casually walk down the hall to the professor's office and in doing so I passed Rylee's room. She was sitting on the bed rolled in pillows and blankets and who knows what other stuff had been on the bed. She then realized I had seen what she was doing and she blushed obviously not expecting to not have more privacy. “I um I haven't ever been in a bed this soft before you know and it's um really soft so um yeah um sorry” she mumbled to me obviously embarrassed. I walked away hoping to seem casual and pretend nothing had happened but obviously now I didn't know what to do so I just went and saw the professor. I sat down in one of the leather chairs in his study and let out a groan trying to hint to him that I was bored and needed something to do.  
I wondered what Rylee was thinking of me now that I saw her and embarrassed her. She probably dislikes me more now than she did even earlier on the helicopter when I was being slightly a little bit rude. “Come on Alex don't come in here and expect me not to hear you dreaming about girls, especially girls who happen to be my students”. He said chuckling to himself as he read some kind of book I myself would never optionally choose. Now I should probably remember not to think about anything really private so close to the professor of even in his general area. There's nothing really private to think about though because Rylee probably hates me by now after everything I've done. “She doesn't hate you”. Charles said seemingly answering my question. He must heard my question mentally which bugged a lot, he shouldn't have access to my thoughts I mean they're mine. “Alex you have to actually try to be friends with people and then maybe you could be a more social person so that less people dislike you.  
When I left I put extra focus on slamming the door so that maybe Charles could learn to mind his own business. He should have just left me in the jail cell because maybe then Darwin would still be alive and maybe the c.i.a. Building would still be there'. It's all my fault but nobody is man enough to to actually tell that to me to my face and admit it and then people can just get on with their lives. I walked down the hallway and came barreling into Sean who was sitting on the ugliest bed comforter I had ever seen. He screamed and I about blasted him right in the side of the skull. From down the hall I could hear cries of pain and anger getting getting closer and closer to the room we were. Sean ran to the window and began to unlatch the metal hook on the window frame.  
I could hear people calling Sean and maybe banshee as the voices got closer to the new room. Me and Sean were both laughing as we snuck out of the room through the window. We flung ourselves out only to be surprised and reminded that we had a second floor bedroom and that their was a thorn bush underneath our window. I could here Sean letting out grunts and groans of pain next to me as we were both covered in thorns and messed up from the fall. I could see everyone else looking out from our windows and laughing or smirking as we sat there  
Awkwardly. I could Rylee off to the side and she was using her hand to cover up laughter that I wanted to smack off everyone else's faces.  
“Well then look who we have here”. I heard Erik say from behind us, we turned around to face him or at least look in his general direction. He grabbed both of our wrists and dragged us into the freshly cut very green lawn. Charles stood over us and then targeted Sean directly because well, he was the one who had let out the ear blasting scream. “ Sean this is a muscle” he said pointing at his throat. “You can train it, I have faith in you. And you Alex are going to be late to training if you don't meet me in the Bunker in about four minutes.” He said leaving us both laying on our backs and scrambling up in order to not make any of the adults mad at us. I stood up and brushed myself off as I wanted towards the main entrance leaving Sean utterly alone with Erik. I openly the door and walked down the hallway only to be surprised by the fact Charles and Rylee were waiting for me.  
I walked into the bunker with the professor but Rylee stayed behind in the doorway while continuing to not make eye contact with me. Why did I have to walk past her room, why couldn't I just have given her privacy like a normal person or friend would have. Suddenly I realized I was alone in the bunker and three mannequins stood on the other side and one had an x in the middle. I attempted to hit it only to be surprised by the fact the whole bunker was on fire but yet the mannequin was fine. Apparently Charles was also surprised because when he walked in it was followed with a dear god. He began to try to put out all of the flames with only a small fire extinguisher. I could see Rylee smirking in the doorway and it made me want to see if she could really do better I mean what really can she do?  
“Rylee I believe it is your turn to do some practice, am I correct?” She nodded and made her way inside the bunker as me and the professor made our way to the door way. “I am going to put your mind into a situation but it isn't really happening ok, Rylee and don't forget that when you wake up we will have no idea what you saw”. I saw her nod nervously and then the professor closed the large door. “Alex your powers have manifested so that they now react how you want them to and you have complete control am I clear. We stood there after that awkwardly until the professor finally spoke up and broke the silence. “I have no idea how long this will take Alex so feel free to go do whatever you and Sean and,” he paused and I assumed he was going to say Darwin but we were interrupted with the door of the shelters alarm going off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is some sort of spam


	3. No Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alex trys to protect others he begins to realize he's hurting them more.

Rylee P.O.V.

As they shut the door I was suddenly thrown into another room I hadn't seen before, it was some kind of porch. Inside I could see the whole place was on fire and I could hear one distinct scream from somewhere in the home. My new friends were standing next to me staring inside in fear, I followed their gaze and saw a burning Alex crawling his way to the porch. “Rylee, Rylee save me!” He kept screaming as he was burning and making terrible noises of death and agony. I tried to make my way inside the home but Charles pushed me back onto the ground of the wood porch. He looked at me like I was a monster.   
“You did this you freak, he's dying and it's all your fault and you caused this to happen because you're a freak!” He began to yell at me and shove me in the chest with his finger as everyone else joined him. “Freak, monster, get out you don't belong here” we're all yelled as I ran into the woods surrounding the large farm house. Suddenly I ran into someone and they looked down at me smiling a familiar smile I had seen before. “There you are Rylee” it was Alex smirking at me as I gasped and wheezed from running. “I've been looking for you Rylee”. His gaze darkened and his grasp tightened around my wrists as I tried to shake free of his ominous figure. “You killed me and you're a freak so now watch as you have to kill me, watch Rylee, you're the real freak”. He backed away and I saw him suddenly light on fire and burn to death because it was my fault.  
I could feel myself falling as the ground beneath me seemed to crumble and ripple throughout the ground. Suddenly I could sense the metal floor of the bunker but I couldn't move anything because my body felt limp. I could see Charles touch the mannequin and it exploded into hundreds of pieces and Charles quickly pulled his hand away. I could feel myself being lifted off the ground and being carried somewhere, but I wasn't sure where because I couldn't make out what was being said. The arms carrying me set down on some kind of weird one person couch and I began to look around at the room I was in. Sean was sitting across from me yelling something and waving his hand in my face obviously trying to get me to do something.   
All at once the door burst open and Erik was shoving me to the ground yelling words I couldn't hear or understand. He was strangling me and I couldn't do a thing, I couldn't even defend myself using my powers. He was killing me and this was it, this was going to be the end of the all powerful Rylee Estik once and for all. Alex barged into the room screaming at Erik and looked like he was about to use his powers whatever they are. The framing of the couch came off and wrapped around Alex making him trapped to the wall. He looked like he was screaming or yelling, but I could feel myself slouching to the ground. Then I could hear Alex yelling my name and pointing as Erik walked towards me with a cruel look in his eyes.   
I averted my eyes, bracing myself, just in time to see Hank run down the hallway carrying the professor, and the professor’s body looked as I limp as I felt. Erik grabbed me by the throat and threw me into the one of the hard walls of whatever room we were in. Alex was yelling and trying to get to Erik with no prevail but, Sean screamed and Erik dropped me. Erik punched Alex in the face and then suddenly I was made, really mad and Erik was going to pay. I could see the shock wave radiating away from me and the second it hit Erik he fell jerking and gasping on the ground. Sean ran to Alex and began to pull him out of the metal encased prison.  
Alex pried himself free and he and Sean ran to help me when I realized I was still laying helplessly on the ground. Alex picked me up and held me with both arms and Sean pushed open doors which ended us up in likely Hank's lab. I was set down on a cold metal table and when I turned my head I was met with the eyes of Charles. This isn't your fault Rylee, you can learn to control this, none of this is your fault and we will all be ok. I nodded and then turned my head and I saw Alex yelling for Hank to do something and Hank readily injected something into my forearm. I could feel myself losing consciousness as Erik burst in and he looked like a mess as far as I could determine. 

I heard something loud and I jumped realizing I was still on the large metal table I assumed they used for a lab. Hank jolted up from the seat realizing that I was awake and I could hear him exhale loudly and he sat back down. The loud noise I had heard was the loud snoring coming from Alex who was sleeping and draped over a chair. Hank and I began to snicker which turned into laughter which woke up Alex, who was mad we were laughing.  
“Hey what's so funny, hey guys!” Alex said sounding angry and beginning to sit up awkwardly in the chair. Trying to sit up so quickly caused him to fall toward letting out an oomph noise while having his butt in the air. “Guys!” He yelled finally succeeding at getting up and then stormed out of the room as me and Hank were still laughing. After a few minutes of well needed laughter I decided to go apologize to Alex. I mean it doesn't hurt that he's cute right? But he probably doesn't like me because I'm literally like the weirdest person ever.  
Walking down the hallway to find him was almost as awkward as him seeing Me in bed with all of those blankets. I finally found him basically sulking in his room as Sean kept trash talking Erik. Alex looked and then Sean realized they weren't alone anymore, he scoffed and winked at Alex. “OH Alex look who” he stopped to elbow Alex in the stomach who in turn waved him off. “Look who it is oh I hear the professor calling gotta go do um, some things that are important”. He then ran out of the room laughing.   
“What do you want zappy”. He said continuing to not look at me as he sat on the couch wearing a very attractive leather coat I hadn't noticed before. He flipped over revealing the small burns up his lower arms which I had probably caused. He wasn't showing them off and I saw adjusting so that I couldn't see them easily. I saw his eyes shifting around awkwardly probably deciding what to say, since i had been toward coming in like I did. “If you're here to say sorry you're out of luck and everything's fine around here”. He said shortly before getting up and walking away leaving me alone on the weird one person couch, alone.   
And that is how things went between us for the next few days. Alex would be somewhere and I would end up their too and then he would abruptly leave. Once he had been getting his arms cleaned up and he left with Hank about to put a bandage on. Then once I came during a meal and just as Alex was about to leave the professor slammed his fists on the table. “That's enough, just bloody make up or I'm sending one of you back because we're all fed up with you alex”. He said practically yelling and then he and the rest of us all realized alex had left. That night all we did was look for him.   
I found myself alone in a courtyard at three in the morning looking for someone who hated me. Then I saw him sitting on a tree stump looking at me with a smug smile which looked as if any moment he could start yelling. But he didn't yell he just stared at the wall which had vines all over it and they looked like a spider web. “Like I said before everything's fine and I've got no room for apologies around here”. He said scoffing and then he took a swig of something he obviously shouldn't have.  
I held my hand out and sat a foot away from him. He handed me the bottle looking slightly surprised but then shrugged it off as I took a drink. Then it all came rushing back, Claire and Lena and Logan and Canada and everything I had left behind. Then I stood up and chucked the bottle into a small coy pond maybe ten or fifteen feet away. He jumped up and gave me a confused pissed look probably waiting for an explanation. “I have a history of men that drink”. I started then pausing to swallow the spit and alcohol on my mouth. “They've all left me when I needed them the most”. I then walked away leaving him alone and confused in the empty quiete courtyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I took to long to post this

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to release one chapter a week and for sure before Saturday.


End file.
